The present invention relates to the art of connecting elements made of different materials, typically softer and harder materials, and, more particularly, to a method and construction effective in connecting together metal and plastic elements.
In many cases it is advantageous in terms of stability, durability, appearance, weight, production costs, storage costs, shipping costs, and the like to stably and non-separably connect plastic and metal elements together.
The prior art teaches, in this respect, the use of a plurality of nits or screws inserted into dedicated holes pre prepared in the plastic and/or metal elements to thereby connect them together.
This approach is disadvantageous because the process of connecting the two elements is tedious and cumbersome, since each nit or screw needs individual attention.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a novel and simpler way of connecting together metal and plastic elements.